The spider and the bat
by Shadoe Dove
Summary: On a mission Widowmaker brings back a little boy but the boy is very clingy to her. How will she react to this boy and will her feelings change? Enjoy! Humor after intro!
1. Chapter 1

**Inside of a lab**

There was a little boy that was being used as a testing subject.

He was strapped to a table and was hooked up to a machine. He had dark silver hair that hung to his lower back.

"S'il te plaît, arête."

The boy's pleas were on deaf ears at the men inserted more needles into his arms.

The boy would usually scream or cry out but it the pain from the needles was constantly coming to him that all he could do it cry.

"Cela fait si mal…"

 **Outside the large building**

Widowmaker was on a mission.

Her mission was to kill every scientist in a lab. However if she found anything useful then she had to bring it back to the Talon Headquarters.

She ran inside and knocked out every person she came to. She made sure not to shoot too early. She looked around but then stopped when she heard voices around the corner from her.

The voices were of men.

"I can't believe this kid. It's like he's a walking medicine."

"I know but I wonder where we could find more of him."

"From what the scouters said the boy is from a hidden place but the said when they found him he was in no shape to run away."

"Isn't that because they shot him?"

"Yeah, but you saw it too. The scars from where they shot him. He's able to heal himself and since then we've been trying to see how strong his healing is."

Widowmaker frowned as she drew her gun.

It was clear that these people were testing what sounded like a child then she turned the corner and began shooting at the workers.

She made it to the lab and saw the scared boy. She saw that the boy was alone then went to him.

She saw the needles and wires injected into his body then Widowmaker frowned.

She took the needles out and got the boy off the table. The boy looked at her then Widowmaker saw that more guards came into the room she was in.

She turned to face them but then she felt a hand on her thigh and looked down at the boy to see that he was scared and was behind her.

Widowmaker had the boy on her back only for him to wrap his arms around her neck and she began to shoot at the guards as she charged out of there with the boy on her back.

When they got outside Widowmaker got her hook and launched it at a ship that was flying by then she looked at the boy.

"Attendez."

The boy tightened his hold on her then Widowmaker jumped from the roof and they swung through the high air.

When they got to the ground Widowmaker looked at the boy then frowned a little.

 **Timeskip**

When they got to the Talon Headquarters the boy clung onto her as if his life depended on it. Widowmaker just stood in one place while Reader and Sombra both pulled as they could to get the boy off Widowmaker.

The boy wasn't having it.

Sombra raised a brow.

"Maybe you should tell him to let go."

Widowmaker looked at the scared boy.

"Allons Y."

The boy looked up at her then she added on.

"Je ne vous quitterai pas."

The boy let go, kind of. He still had a firm grip on Widowmaker's leg. Sombra then placed a hand on his head and began to see what was so special.

"Oh wow. The little one's rather special."

Widowmaker watched as Sombra moved the cloak that the boy was wearing only to see that boy had silver bat wings but one of them was badly broken as if someone had just broke it. The boy was very thin as if he hadn't eaten. Widowmaker looked at his chest to see that there was a dark spot then frowned.

Reaper folded his arms.

"This boy survived gunshots and poisonous injections."

Sombra smiled.

"Sounds like an awesome new friend."

Just then Widowmaker picked the boy up and carried him over her shoulder away from the others.

She took him to her room.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

The boy looked at her and Widowmaker had started a bath, a hot one.

She saw the boy follow her then they both stripped and got into the tub.

Widowmaker was expecting the boy to keep a distance but he held perfectly still as they both bathed.

When they were done with the bath they both got ready for bed and the boy climbed into the bed with Widowmaker only for her to just look at him.

"Stay on your side."

Not long after turning the light off Widowmaker felt the boy move to her side but she pushed him back to the other side and had her back facing him.

He let out a small whimper but went to sleep after that.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter one. I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Widowmaker was getting ready for the day and the boy was just looking at her.

She was surprised that the boy didn't try to wake her up but she wondered when he would ever say anything.

However she was happy that the boy quiet.

"Alright, I have to take you to the lab and-"

A loud dying whale sound was heard.

"What was that?"

The boy pointed at his stomach which made Widowmaker frown.

"Of course."

With that they went to the main building to the lounge of the Talon headquarters. As she was there she was having her morning coffee. The boy was with her but never said a word.

She looked at the boy with a very stoic expression on her face.

"Ne me dérange pas alors que j'ai du café."

The boy nodded then Widowmaker ordered him a snack.

It was a blueberry muffin and the boy began to eat it.

As they were there Sombra and Reaper arrived. Sombra was amused when she saw that the boy was eating a muffin and Widowmaker looked at her.

"What is it?"

Sombra looked at her.

"Oh Dios mío, I'm amazed that you remembered to feed the kid. I was scared on what would happen if you didn't."

Widowmaker looked at the boy as he just ate the muffin.

"Of course. I'm only keeping him alive to see what our leaders want him for."

Reaper looked at the boy.

"So the boy only understands French, yet why does he have wings like a bat?"

Sombra looked at the boy.

"So that means just a little bit of Spanish will be do for him too. Muy lindo."

Just then all three looked at the boy only to see that he had stopped eating his muffin and was looking in the mug that Widowmaker was drinking her coffee from then he glanced at his unfinished muffin then at Widowmaker.

He went closer to her…

And licked her cheek.

Sombra wasn't sure how she did it but she managed to get the boy out Widowmaker's reach and had him safe behind her.

"Woah! Widowmaker, he's just a boy!"

"So what? Move out of the way, Sombra."

"Nope."

"I'm only to teach him not to touch me repeatedly with my hands."

"There's no need for that. Reaper, tell her!"

Reaper just turned his head.

"I personally don't care what happens to the boy but surely there was a reason that you brought him here in the first place, Widowmaker."

Widowmaker placed a hand on her hip then looked away.

"I only brought him back because the scientists mentioned that the boy survived every deadly injection they gave him."

"In that case, take the boy to the lab."

Widowmaker frowned at the boy.

"Take the boy yourself."

Sombra shrugged then she took the boy's hand into her own then they left out of Widowmaker and Reaper's sight.

 **Boy's POV**

Sombra was laughing as they walked.

"I can't believe that you had licked Widowmaker. I wish I could have recorded that."

I just looked at the woman.

'I'm glad she's nice maybe I could talk to her.'

She then rubbed my head and kneeled to my height.

"Think of me as your big sister. Widowmaker and Reaper aren't friendly but as long as you don't upset them they'll let you live."

"…."

"To be honest I wonder what really made Widowmaker bring you here."

I grabbed her jacket and she looked at me.

"Does….she hate me?"

"Don't feel bad, she hates everybody, even me."

I blinked then I clung to her leg.

"The blue lady wouldn't let me get close to her."

"Oh hermanito, she's purple. She would get mad if you called her blue."

I looked up at her then she rubbed my head again.

"…"

"Just how old are you?"

"10."

"Wow."

Just then we saw Widowmaker coming towards us.

"It's time to give the boy a name."

I hid behind Sombra only for Widowmaker to look at me.

"…"

Sombra smirked.

"What do you plan on calling him?"

"…."

Sombra looked concerned.

"Don't tell me you're going to name him Spider."

"No."

"Tarantula?"

"No."

"Scorpion?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I will call him Nivolre."

I blinked at the name then Widowmaker looked at Sombra.

"What does that mean?"

"A name based on his wings."

"Bat wings?"

"No. Dark Wings."

I watched as they conversed about my name but I looked at my wings. They were a dark silver color but I liked it. I wanted to hug Widowmaker but I haven't forgotten how mad she was at me earlier then I looked away.

Sombra nodded.

"So the leaders said that Nivolre will be under your care but only yours."

"That's right."

When I heard that I looked behind me only to see that Widowmaker had picked me up, throwing me over her shoulder just like how had done the day before.

We left out of the building and were on our way to a new place.

As we were on our way I had fallen asleep.

 **Widowmaker's POV**

I couldn't help but wonder to myself about this new mission of mine. I was ordered to train this boy to become a useful weapon for Talon. However, no one, not even I knew where this boy came from. Surely someone from the organization will find out.

We were heading to my home that was in France. I lived alone in a large house but now I had to get used to a child being with me.

When we arrived to my home I carried the boy to a spare bedroom and laid him on the bed. I looked at him as he slept then I turned to leave out of the room.

"Sleep well, gentil garcon I will be the one to train you."

 **AN: There is chapter 2! I hope that that was good. Here are the translations!**

 **Ne me dérange pas alors que j'ai du café: Do not bother me while i have my coffee**

 **Oh Dios mío: oh my god**

 **Muy lindo: So cute**

 **Hermanito: Little brother**

 **Nivolre: Black/ Dark wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nivolre's POV**

I woke up in a big bedroom alone. I curled into a small ball but then wondered to myself on where I was so then I got off the bed and began to explore.

To my surprise the place I was in was huge. I then remembered that the purple lady had come with me to this place then I began to look for her. I was looking around the big place but then I came to book room only to see that there were a couple of love seats in front of a large shelf.

I ran inside and looked around then to my surprise I saw a photo on top of the fireplace and clung to the frame of the fireplace to get a better look at the photo.

The photo was of a bride and groom on a wedding day.

I never knew what a wedding was but I did know that on a wedding a woman wears all white with a lot of flowers in her hand while the groom kisses her.

I left out of the room and went further into the house but then I saw a large bedroom. I quietly went into the room and to my surprise there was Ms. Widowmaker.

I cautiously went to the bed and looked at her.

She was still sleeping then I tilted my head.

'Did she carry me into the room?'

I climbed onto the bed and leaned in just a little closer.

Even though she was scary before she looked so pretty when she slept. For my safety I was behind her in case if she woke up I would time to move out of the way.

I then noticed a large spider tattoo on her back and one on her arm. I figured the tattoo on her back was for her code name while the one on her arm meant 'nightmare' in French.

I leaned my head onto her back to listen to her heartbeat.

"How long do you plan on being behind me, Nivolre?"

I flinched. When did she wake up?

I watched she sat up then looked at me.

Her gaze alone was scary enough for me to cower down then she looked away.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I am certain that you need to eat."

I didn't say anything and went after her to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen I watched as she looked around to gather breakfast.

I was surprised as I watched her mix something in a bowl. I kind of wanted to watch her make it up close. Before being captured I used to watch families from afar make meals together. I normally saw the kids hold onto their mothers so then I looked at Widowmaker.

She seemed to be into mixing. I figured that she wouldn't want me to hold onto her but maybe she'll let me help, right?

"Ms. Widowmaker?"

She stopped mixing and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Can I help?"

I was kind of nervous when asking but I really wanted to help.

"No."

She went back to mixing and I lowered my head.

Whatever it was that she was making smelled awesome. When she was finished she set the table and we both sat at the table.

I smiled at the food she made.

"Wow, it looks so good. What are these?"

She didn't look amused in the slightest.

"These are Banana Crepe's."

I looked at her.

"A crepe?"

"Oui. It's a thin pancake with crème and a fruit of any choice."

Just then my big sister Sombra called and Widowmaker had her on speaker.

 **Widowmaker's POV**

"What is it?"

It was too damn early to deal with Sombra. It didn't matter whether she was next to me or not it was too damn early.

"Just making sure my little brother is alive and eating. You did feed him right?"

"He's alive and eating."

"Oh good. Did you let him help you make breakfast?"

"No."

Sombra gasped.

"Widowmaker! You're supposed to allow him to help you. He'll be able to learn a few things if you do that. You can't take him on missions so what will he do when you're not home?! Are you trying to starve my little brother?!"

My brow twitched then I looked at Nivolre who was eating as if nothing was happening.

"So you just want me to feed him?"

"Yes."

I looked at him then grabbed his fork getting a serving for him. He just looked at me.

"Open up."

He obeyed then Sombra yelled.

"I didn't mean spoon feed him!"

 **Later that day**

Nivolre and I had spent the whole day. I gave him a tour and told him the rules. I most specifically told him not to go into my room. He also wasn't allowed in the book room unless I was in there then after that we went to his room.

It was late and I wanted him to be in bed early since she had plans for him tomorrow.

Worst part of the day was that Sombra was on the phone the whole damn time. Now she demanded that I tell this child a bedtime story.

"Not going to."

"It's either you tell him one or he'll keep you up all night about him having nightmares."

I frowned then looked at him as he just stared back at me.

"Fine."

I sat down on the side of the bed then I looked at Nivolre.

"Alright, once upon a time there was a boy and he was walking through the woods. He got lost and began to cry and then he saw a little spider that was coming towards him."

I saw that he sunk under the blanket but only left his eyes show.

"Was he scared of the spider?"

"At first but the spider told him not to be. After that the spider led the boy out of the woods and he went back home, leaving the spider alone."

Nivolre blinked.

"Didn't the spider and the boy become friends?"

"No. Now go to sleep."

With that I stood up, hung up on Sombra then left out of the room. I turned the light off and closed the door.

I went to my room and got ready for bed.

'Tomorrow will be a difficult one since both Nivolre and Sombra will be with me.'

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! I hope that it was good, let me know what else you want to see between Widowmaker and Nivolre**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning angry yells were heard coming from Widowmaker's room.

"What the hell, puta?! What's so hard at telling my little brother a bedtime story?!"

Sombra then picked up a pillow and began swinging it hitting Widowmaker.

"This is for spoon feeding him!"

Hit.

"This is for not letting him help you!"

Hit.

"This is for hanging up on me!"

Hit.

"This is for ignoring me!"

Hit.

"And this is for making my little brother sleep alone so far from you!"

Hit.

Widowmaker just laid where she was since Sombra was on top of her fussing.

Once again, it was too damn early for Widowmaker to be with anyone. She hasn't even had her coffee yet.

"And this is for not saying hi to me!"

Hit.

"…."

Sombra got off Widowmaker then they both left to Nivolre's room only to see that he wasn't in the bed.

They both went to the kitchen only to see that Nivolre was in there but he was climbing onto the counter and was looking for the things to make crepes.

Sombra went to him.

"Need help, little brother?"

Nivolre nodded and Sombra helped him make crepes. Widowmaker had stepped away to her shooting room. It was just a very large room to have gun practice in.

As a high skilled sniper she had to keep her shooting skills sharp. After all it was her saying.

'One shot, one kill.'

 **In the kitchen**

Sombra and Nivolre were making the crepes. As they were making crepes Sombra looked at Nivolre.

"Is something wrong?"

Nivorlre looked at Sombra.

"How do I get her to like me?"

"Oh, not quite sure. Widowmaker keeps everything to herself. Do you want me to tell her to be a little nicer to you?"

Nivolre nodded. He really did want to bond with Widowmaker but since she was so serious it was going to be very hard.

When they were done making crepes. Sombra had left to go find Widowmaker and found her sitting down, reloading a gun of hers.

"Alight Widow friend we need to talk."

Widowmaker looked at her.

"About what?"

"About Nivolre."

"What about him?"

"Hello, he's a kid. You're the one who found him and I'm certain he looked scared when he first saw you."

"Oui. So your point?"

"You can start by smiling a little more for him."

"…."

"Come on. Think of him as if he was your own son."

"…."

Widowmaker turned her back to Sombra.

"So you want me to show more affection to him?"

"Yep."

"That's not something I can do so easily."

"True, but it won't hurt to learn."

Sombra left out of the room after that and Widowmaker put the gun down.

"Affection….I barely remember how to give it….or accept it…"

Widowmaker left out of the room after that.

 **Later on that day**

All three were on the balcony and Nivolre was looking out at the water ahead of them or at least tried to since he was barely the same height are the stone ledge.

Widowmaker looked at Sombra.

"How exactly should I show affection to him?"

"Well he wants to get a better view of the water front so pick him up."

Widowmaker nodded then she went to Nivolre and looked at her.

"Want to get a better view?"

He nodded then Widowmaker picked him up. She was surprised that his good wing and hooked onto her shoulder as if he was using his wing to hold onto her.

He was on her back and Widowmaker noticed that the other wing was still bruised then she touched it. Nivolre had flinched in pain then Widowmaker carried him inside with Sombra following.

They went into the book room and Widowmaker began to tend Nivolre's bruised wing. She saw that it was fractured so then she secured the part were the thumbs was. She looked at Nivolre who looked a little scared.

"It will be over quickly."

"…"

"Take a breath."

He did as he was told.

 _ **Snap**_

His wing was back in place then Widowmaker saw on the couch and Nivorlre looked at his wing. Sombra watched as Widowmaker had looked away from them both then Nivolre hand looked at her. He then looked at her hand and rubbed his head on it.

Widowmaker just looked at him then she rubbed his head.

She looked at Sombra only to see that she had given a nod then they both saw Nivolre lay on the couch but was using Widowmaker's lap as a pillow. He grabbed one her hands and placed her hand back on his head. Widowmaker didn't say anything then she looked at him only to see that he was relaxed to her touch.

 **Widowmaker's POV**

I was surprised that this was going rather smoothly. I wasn't expecting him to lean on me.

I continued to rub his head then I saw that Sombra seemed to be amused.

"This is too cute. So far, so Bueno."

We stayed like that for a while but I saw that he had fallen asleep.

I looked at the time.

It was 9:30pm.

I picked Nivolre up, being careful not to wake him. I left to take him to his room so that he could sleep in his bed.

When I returned to the book room I looked at Sombra who looked at me.

"Awesome start."

"Merci."

"Something is bothering you, what's up?"

Widowmaker looked away.

"Showing affection….I'm not too certain on how to do it."

"Don't worry. You're doing great."

I nodded then we both went to Nivorlre's room to check on him. I watched him as he slept then rubbed his cheek.

"I just hope that this will go well."

"Same here."

With both left the room after that and went to the kitchen to have a drink of red wine.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter and I hope that you like it! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they were back at the Talon HQ.

Widowmaker walked but with a shy Nivolre right behind her, following her like a little duckling. Honestly Widowmaker found it annoying but she knew that Sombra would make a fuss again.

When arrived to the lounge Reaper saw the boy and folded his arms.

"I'm impressed."

Widowmaker and Sombra both looked at him as he went on.

"I'm impressed that the boy is still alive."

Sombra smirked.

"You make it sound so hard easy to look after a kid. Why don't you spend some time with him?"

Reaper looked at Nivolre then looked away.

"Hmph. Fine. Come on, boy."

Nivolre looked at Widowmaker who gave a nod then he went with Reaper to another part of the HQ.

"I wonder how stressed Reaper's going to be."

Widowmaker didn't say anything then they both went to get their next assignment.

 **With Reaper**

Reaper and Nivolre were both in a dojo training room.

"I doubt that Widowmaker will teach you basics on hand to hand combat, however you must learn the basics in case you're on your own."

Nivolre nodded then Reaper charged at him.

The first part of the lesson was teaching the boy how to fall and dodge all attacks. Reaper used fake guns, just in case if a bullet his the boy it wouldn't be serious.

He was impressed that Nivolre was quick to dodge all the bullets but when it came to dodging punches and kicks he wasn't as quick.

"Let's improve your reflexes."

Nivolre nodded then Reaper charged at him.

This time Nivolre had jumped out of the way and was doing a perfect handstand then did a back flip to dodge another hit from reaper. He landed in a crouching position then charged at Reaper who easily blocked his attacks.

"Very quick, I see."

For Reaper it was amusing for him.

Why?

This reminded him back when he was in Overwatch. He remembered how from time to time Ana's daughter Pharah would train with him.

Their training session ended with Reaper putting Nivolre into a headlock.

"Better luck next time boy."

"No fair! You're a grown-up!"

"Don't worry; you'll be one soon someday."

Reaper released the boy and Nivolre lowered his head.

"What is it, boy?"

"The blue lady, how come she doesn't smile?"

Reaper turned his head.

"Widowmaker doesn't have many emotions left."

"How come?"

"When she first joined Talon she was trained to be a sniper and now she's what you would call the perfect Assassin."

 **With Widowmaker and Sombra**

"Alright Arana, next question. What do you do if a child has a nightmare?"

Ever since they left Reaper to look after Nivolre Sombra had been quizzing Widowmaker on how to take care of a kid. She however, had lost track on what number question she was on.

"Stay in the room with the child until they go back to sleep."

"Kind of but no."

"What else is there?"

"You can offer to sleep in their bed with them or have them to sleep in your bed. Best one is to have them in your room. They say that for a scared child they feel protected when someone is with them."

Widowmaker nodded.

 **Nighttime**

They were all at Widowmaker's home to have a movie night. Sombra was the one to choose there perfect movie and Nivolre looked at her.

"What are we watching, big sister?"

"We're going to watch a scary movie called Eight legged freaks."

"What's that?"

"A movie based on giant spiders."

"….."

"…."

"What's a spider?"

They all just looked at him and Sombra booped him on the nose.

"You'll see on the movie."

Nivolre nodded then took a seat on the couch next to Widowmaker who had looked at him but looked back at the screen.

In the start of the movie Nivolre was quiet but was leaning his head on Widowmaker and she just continued to watch the movie.

Widowmaker felt him jump when one of the characters was getting attacked by his collection of spiders. Widowmaker had then adjusted herself so that Nivolre would have enough room to hide but for some odd reason Widowmaker felt herself slowly becoming angry do to Nivolre getting scared of the movie.

Throughout the movie Widowmaker could feel Nivolre shaking and squeezing her arm each time a scary part came such as jump scares. Sombra had clung to Reaper who had remained calm.

Nivolre then buried his face into Widowmaker's side. She had looked at him and only to see that he had looked up and was at the verge of tears.

"Want to go to bed?"

He shook his head then Widowmaker nodded placing his head on her torso then she felt him hold her hand again.

They watched as the movie went on and how the boy character did his best to warn his family and eventually the spiders slowly began to appear.

For Widowmaker and Reaper, they weren't bothered but Sombra and Nivolre would flinch and wince from time to time. Widowmaker was impressed at how the boy in the movie was scared of spiders but yet knew so much about them that he was able to do calculations.

She looked down at Nivolre then went back to watching the movie.

Nivolre once again buried his face into Widowmaker again.

This time Widowmaker picked him up and took him to his room.

When they got there he clung to her.

"No!"

"…."

"What if those spiders come?"

She then carried him to her room and layed him in her bed tucking him in.

"They won't."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go."

Widowmaker figured that Nivolre would have a nightmare so she sat on the side of her bed then looked at him.

"I will get Sombra back for scaring you with this movie.."

He nodded then Widowmaker layed down on the bed next to him. Nivolre had snuggled up to her and Widowmaker wrapped an arm around him.

"Go to sleep."

He closed his eyes and Widowmaker rubbed his head.

It wasn't long before Nivolre was fast asleep but Widowmaker couldn't help but feel slightly upset for scaring him. She then had a small smile on her face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dormez bien."

She went to sleep after that.

 **AN: Aw man this chapter was hard. Just to be clear for this chapter I had to force myself to watch that damn spider movie just to get a scene in this chapter, but I hope that you did like the chapter. Let me know what you think and I will update when I can!**

 **Movie: Eight Legged Freaks**

 **Dormez bien: Sleep well**


	6. Chapter 6

**Widowmaker's POV**

I woke up only to feel some weight on me. I looked down to see that Nivolre was sleeping on me and his head was on my shoulder. I saw that he was still holding onto me then I looked at his wing that still had the bandage on it. I wondered what I should do but then an idea came to me.

Sombra must learn not to scare Nivolre.

I sat up carefully and held Nivolre to me so that he wouldn't fall. I got out of the bed and went to the kitchen.

I began to make crepes but as I was making them I looked over my shoulder to see my pet spider, Ame'.

Ame was a fair sized spider but since Nivolre had seen a horror movie about large spiders I figured that he would want to be away from anything that would scare him.

I finished making breakfast then Nivorlre woke up.

"You're awake."

I sat down on a chair and Nivolre was still sitting on my lap leaning his head into my neck. The feeling was strange. Do to my features I was very cold so I wondered if he could tell. I had a hand on his back rubbing it and was using my other hand to feed us both the crepes I made. For his bites I made chocolate syrup with his crepes.

"Still afraid?"

I felt him nod then frowned.

I am going to shoot Sombra when I see her.

"Nivolre, are you afraid of all spiders?"

He didn't answer then I looked at him only to see that he looked like he was about to cry.

"In the movie….the boy said that….those spiders were hunters….m-maybe there might be some…..that aren't right?"

I could see that he had a glimpse of hope for some friendly spiders but not even I could think of any spider.

I just tucked his head back into my neck.

"Not certain, but I will find out."

"Merci."

Just then Sombra came into the dinning hall and smiled.

"Oh how is my little brother? Did you sleep well?"

Nivolre didn't say anything but I looked at him and whispered in his ear.

"Attends ici."

I got up and sat him down on the chair then looked at Sombra.

"Come with me."

She didn't say anything then we both left.

They both went to the cellar and Widowmaker had an intense stare locked on Sombra who had taken a step back.

"Hey….you okay?"

"I'm fine but you won't be."

 **Nivolre's POV**

I went on eating the crepes that Ms. Widowmaker had made. I loved it when she made crepes before, I never knew what they were but I'm glad I know now.

I wondered why she and big sis both left somewhere.

Just then I heard a scream. I got to my feet and ran out of the dining hall but Mr. Reaper had stopped me.

"Don't worry boy. Everything is fine."

"What's going on?"

"Widowmaker is just handling a problem."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go to the store."

We both left to the store.

As were walking out I looked out at the water then Mr. Reaper patted my head.

"Come on, I'm sure Widowmaker trusts me enough."

 **Meanwhile**

Sombra was tied to a chair in a cellar and Widowmaker had a collection of spiders.

"This is for scaring Nivolre last night. He is now afraid of spiders."

Widowmaker was about to open the cage to let her collection out on Sombra but Sombra quickly spoke.

"Wait! He clung to you didn't he?!"

Widowmaker just looked at her then Sombra went on.

"He was holding onto you through the whole movie and didn't leave your side!"

"True but I don't want to see him scared like that again."

"Alright fine, I won't scare him again."

Widowmaker then left out of the cellar leaving Sombra there.

"Hey! Let me out! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

When Widowmaker got to the dining hall she saw a note there on the table for her then looked at it.

 _Went to take the boy to the store_

 _-Reaper_

Widowmaker then looked away in deep thought as she wondered to herself.

'Is Nivolre going to be afraid of me?'

Later on that day Nivolre ran to Widowmaker and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?"

"Watch a movie with me."

"Alright."

They both went to Widowmaker's room and laid on the bed. The movie they watched was James and the giant peach.

During the movie Widowmaker could feel Nivolre looking at her from time to time. At one part of the movie she saw that the female spider was gentle with the orphan boy because of how nice he was to her in the start of the movie. When the scene showed of the boy being tucked in to bed by the spider Widowmaker felt Nivolre snuggle up to her.

Widowmaker watched how the spider showed affection to the boy by kissing his forehead then Widowmaker looked at Nivolre who was still watching the movie.

When the movie was over Widowmaker saw that Nivolre was laying down sleeping. Widowmaker leaned closer and kissed his forehead then went to sleep.

 **AN :There is the chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and I will continue to update the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Widowmaker and Nivolre were both on the balcony. Nivolre looked at Widowmaker only to see that she was reading a book so he looked behind him to see the water.

Widowmaker looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Nivolre?"

He looked at her.

"May we go visit a place?"

Widowmaker put her book down.

"Sombra will have to take you."

"I will have to take him where?"

Widowmaker looked at her.

"To a beach. I won't be going."

"Why not? Afraid you'll get stared at by everyone?"

"No. It's too many people."

Sombra laughed then looked at Nivolre.

"Alright, little brother. We're going to the beach and have tons of fun."

"Okay."

Reaper came out and folded his arms.

"I will coming along."

Sombra looked at him.

"To have fun with us?"

"No."

"Then what for?"

"Someone has to watch you."

"Don't worry Reaper, I'm good with keeping an eye on my little brother."

"I was talking about you."

"Meanie."

Widowmaker looked at Sombra with a death aura surrounding her.

"Nivolre better come back as he is Sombra, it will be a shame if something were to happen to you otherwise."

Reaper nodded.

"And I will let her."

Sombra had taken a step back.

"Sure no problem."

Widowmaker nodded then looked at Nivolre with a softer expression.

"Have fun, my child."

He nodded then they left leaving Widowmaker back to her reading.

 **Later**

Sombra and Nivolre were at the beach building sand castles while reaper watched from afar.

After they had made a large sand castle Sombra took a selfie with them then they left to play in the water.

Well at least tried to since Sombra learned that Nivolre couldn't swim and that he was scared of the water.

Scared is too nice of a word, he feared the water and clung to Sombra and was about to cry.

Sombra had quickly got out of the water and they went to play games at different stands.

Nivolre then saw a spider plushie and had went to stand to see what the game was to play it. It turned out to be a shooting game.

He turned around only to see a couple of ladies looking at him.

"Aw he so cute."

"He's so adorable."

One of them pinched his cheeks while the other giggled.

"What a cutie, I wish I could take you home with me."

Sombra had looked over her shoulder only to frown when she saw two civilian women close to Nivolre but then her expression turned to one of horror when she saw a red dot on one of them and quickly ran to them, blocking the red dot.

"Oh Nivolre, this is where you ran off to."

Nivolre looked at her then Sombra looked at the shooting game.

"So you wanted to play this game."

He nodded then they both went to the booth and Sombra sweatdropped.

The game was a shooting game but it was more of a rifle type of shooting.

"Let's get Daddy."

Just then reaper went to them.

"So you called me over for this?"

"Win Nivolre a plushie."

He grunted but got the gun and shot at the targets, missing each one."

"Wow you suck at this, Reaper."

"You're one to talk since you haven't used a rifle before."

Reaper then got his phone and texted on it.

"Going to have to use my best weapon."

Sombra and Nivolre blinked in confusion.

"Best weapon?"

Not too long after that Widowmaker appeared and she was wearing her swim clothes, getting stares from a few people. She got the gun and shot one time getting the target.

The host of the booth looked at her.

"Which one would you like?"

Widowmaker just looked at the plushies but not really any of them got her interest but she spotted the spider plushie.

"The spider."

The host nodded and got the spider plushie then handed it to Widowmaker who handed it to Nivolre who held it close. He looked so cute then he held Widowmaker's hand.

They walked away from the crowd but as they walked Widowmaker had sent a death glare at the two women who had gotten a little too close to Nivolre. It was a glare that read 'Fuck off' which they quickly ran away from.

When they got back to the home Widowmaker held Nivolre to her as he held his new plushie. She had rubbed his head as he told her everything that happened on the beach.

For Sombra she had a sudden urge to run since Nivolre shared how she tried to get him to swim and how the two women were scaring him saying that they wished they could take him home with them.

For Widowmaker she had watched all of what happened from afar with her scope but when she had seen those women get too close to her boy it enraged her to the point that she was going to shoot but of course Sombra got in the way.

Nivolre looked up at Widowmaker.

"What name should he have?"

"You want me to name him?"

"You named me."

Widowmaker was taken back then she looked at the plushie.

"Jade."

Nivolre smiled then looked at his plushie.

"Jade."

Widowmaker rubbed his head then Nivolre hugged her.

"Thanks Mommy!"

Widowmaker and Sombra were both in shock then Widowmaker tucked Nivolre's head into her neck as she picked him up to take him to his room.

After putting him to bed she came back to the study to see Sombra who had smirked at her.

"Adorable as ever."

Widowmaker nodded then got her knife out.

"Yes. However about taking him to the water and letting others get too close to my child."

Sombra made a run for it as Widowmaker chased after her with a knife in her hand.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter finished! I will start making this story a little more serious but I wanted Widowmaker and Nivolre to bond first!**


End file.
